My last Breath
by Young Writter at Large
Summary: The deaths of Clint Barton, Loki Laufeyson and Natalia Romanova. Loki/Natasha. Niether of them were sentimental.


_**MY LAST BREATH**  
**By Young Writer at Large**  
My last Breath-by Evanescence  
The Avengers-by Marvel_

_Hold on to me, love,_

Loki held Natasha in his strong hands, which were even stronger now. It was strange how much she started noticing about him now. Her arms held tightly around his lean neck. She felt his breath on the back of her own neck, cold and ragged.

_You know I can't stay long,_

He would have to go in a few moments and this would be the last time she saw him for the rest of eternity. She wasn't being sentimental, she was facing reality as it came. He would leave without warning her and he would be right in doing so, because otherwise she may have cried infront of him. And she was not meant to cry. She was strong and she didn't beleive in love, forgetting happily ever after.

_All I wanted to say was 'I love you' and 'I'm not afraid',_

These things didn't need to be said, but there would never be another chance, so this was just making it goodbye.

_Can you here me? Can you feel me in your arms?_

She knew this was the last time she would hear his voice, cold, certain and hard. Knew this was the last time she would feel his body, much the same to his voice. And after asking those two questions Natasha felt him dissappear. This is, she thought, no! that Was the end. She could feel tears tearing atthe inside of her eyes. Foronce she let them out.

Holding my last breath,

Loki felt the axe rise above his head as he took his last breath. It was long and steady. The air was cold as it entered his lungs. And suddenly he didn't want to die. He wated to run, to use an illusion to fool the lot of them, but something inside him stopped him. Perhaps he still had honour in his heart.

Safe inside myself, are all my thoughts of you.

And just as suddenly allhe could see was her face, her eyes, her lips, her hair, her hands, her fingers. And her smile. Another part of his mind tore at the thought that she would be someone else's prize.

Sweet ruptured light, it ends here tonight.

There was never a happy end to them. Not in any reality and to lost-in-love-romantics that would be terribly awful and cold but reality was hard.

I'll miss the winter, a world of fragile things.

Natasha had always loved the winter. Not beacause she was Russian, she just loved the snow. She was not being sentimental but she would miss that season a lot when she left this world.

Look for me in the white forest, hidding in a hollow tree.

As a child she hid in the forest when she needed to be on her own. As an assassin the snoe offered good cover. But sometimes she liked to enter the forest through her imagination, like she did now.

I know you hear me.

But now she was rarely alone. He wws there with her, listening to her, sometimes holding her. She never questioned him, whether heheard her or not because mostly she didn't care. But this time she needed him to hear her. Just to feel that she was not alone. One of her biggest fears was to die alone.

I can taste it in your tears.

This time he held her so tighly she could hardly breath, let alone talk. Natasha felt cold and lonely tears slide down his face. Part of her hoped that he cried for her while the other was disgusted at the thought. But somewhere she knew that his tears where shed for their lives' paths, for their tragicality and hardness.

Holding my last breath,

Natasha took her last breath of the could air and griped the chains binding her. Shhe could hear the click of the trigger of the villians gun as he pulled it, letting out the bullet.

Safe inside myself, are all my thoughts of you.

She closed her eyes and all she could see in those milliseconds was Loki. His hameleon eyes, his thin lips, his long fingers, his lean figure, his dark hair.

Sweet ruptured light, it ends here tonight.

In fact it all ended when Loki was executed for his crimes. Her death during a mission was just a sad-but-true epilogue to the would-be-fairy-tale.

Closing your eyes to dissappear,

Clint twisted in his bed sheets, rrying to get some sleep fruitlessly. He wawn't used to sleeping alone anymore. And he missed Natasha far too much.

You pray your dreams will leaveyou here,

When he di gat a chance at sleep all of his memories came to him. Memories of missions with Natasha, memories of them sharing a bed for the night. This brought up memories of how warm her body was, how small it was, she could fit into Clint's hug completely.

But still you wake and know the truth-noone's there!

He would wake up after seeing Natasha almost killed and find the space beside him empty. This made it all so much worse to bare.

Say goodnight, don't be afraid.

He knew that Natasha didn't die because she did something wrong. That knowledge would have been to much for him. She died because the intelligence was wrong. She was given the wrong information and she took on a mission meant for atleast tweny SHIELD agents. Usually she would have gotten through, but the element of surprise was a distraction.

Caling me as you fade to black.

Clint's nightmares got worse when he saw Natasha whispering his name, getting louder and louder, escalating to a scream. But Clint couldn't do anything about it.

Say goodnight...

The nightmares would be with him for a long time yet.

Holding my last breath,

He was faling from a skyscraper roof in New York. He didn't know why he had decided to fall, his body just gave into the chance. He had been wounded but he could have survived, had he fallen to the other side. But suddenly there was nothing worth living for, with Natasha dead.

Safe inside myself are all my thoughts of you.

He was the onewho dared to dream of her out of all of her admirers at SHIELD. He was the one who was she trusted most, shared a bed with, shared her soul with.

Sweet ruptured light, it ends here tonight.

But not the one who she shared herself with, there was someone else. That someone had appeared after the battle of New York. And it only dawned on him now, who that someone was. But suddenly it didn't matter, because he had forgiven Natasha everything.

Holding my last breath...

Thanks for readin, please review. Oh, if you find a song suitable for LokixNatasha, please write the song name and the preformer of your prefered version in the reviews!

Gracias!


End file.
